prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Martin
Martin (マル Maru) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Magical Academy. The son of Sybila has an energetic and charming personality. When he was younger, Martin was too sick to go outside, so he spent a lot of time looking through guidebook of farming. He has been captivated by farming ever since. He's very friendly to everyone, including Felicia, who teases him quite often. That is why Felicia will be your rival for Martin's affection. If the two get married, Felicia will live at Epic Farmhouse but still keep her family's work. 'Schedule' Before Married / Married to Felicia Married to the Player 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 1 Heart (Gift) Exit your house in the morning and you will see Martin standing there. The following conversation will take place... Martin: "Heyo!" (Pulls out an Egg) "Eggs come from chickens we are caring for. Anyway, I brought this for you. Want it?" 2 Hearts (Another Gift) Exit your house in the morning and you will see Martin standing there for another gift. The following conversation will take place... Felix: "Hey, darling!" (Pulls out a Milk) "I got this from my cow, but I don't know what to use it for, so here... Have it! The player must give Martin a '''Rosary of Love' to see the rest of his heart events.'' 3 Hearts (Date) Upon waking up in the morning, Martin will stop by the player's house and ask if she is free for lunch. If the player accepts, be sure to show up at the school canteen by 16:00 (cannot be triggered if one shows up late). "Hello. Want to have lunch? Let's eat... I'm starving!" "Ah... food tastes better when you eat together like this. Do you want some more?" 4 Hearts (Confession) Talk to Martin before 10.00 AM on sunny day, and he will ask the player to meet him later inside the Church. Go to the tree at around 12.00 - 13.00 and Martin will confess his love to you, one may then reject or accept him. "It's really hard to say this, so please listen closely... I love you!" Blurb: Did Martin thought he really like you? What will you say? 'Rival Events' 1 Heart Friends *Convenience Store *Not on Sunday *10:00 to 12:00 *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Martin (Boy Player) or Felicia (Girl Player) has 1 Heart ONLY Felicia: Aha. Ahem... Another failure... Martin: Hey! Felicia! Felicia: Oh, Martin? Martin: C'mon... I said to stop alarming people! Felicia: Hmm, failure breeds success? Martin: Find it out! Felicia: Why are you so annoying? Martin: It's dangerous! It has been from the start. (Turns his head as Jayden comes) Jayden: Are you okay? Felicia! Felicia: Uh... Dad, Mom, and Larry. I messed up again. Theodora: If you don't stop it you'll become careless and never be a bride. Felicia: No problem.♪ Martin: No, a problem! Find it out! Felicia: (Shakes her head) Oh, Martin, you're really annoying. Martin: No, it's you! Larry: Martin... really cares about you, sis. You should thank him. Felicia: ?'' What? Really?♪ '''Martin:' No, it's... not that! 2 Hearts Date *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Martin (Boy Player) or Felicia (Girl Player) has 2 Hearts ONLY When the player wakes up, Martin wants to take Felicia on a date. If the player accepts, she will ask him to go out together on the Crossroads. If the player rejects, there is no change and Martin will be okay. This same event happens reversely if the player is female. 3 Hearts Untold Love *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Martin (Boy Player) or Felicia (Girl Player) has 3 Hearts ONLY If the player is male and upon leaving his house in the morning, Martin will ask about his love for Felicia. Because we are friends, he asks for the player's advice. Encouraging Martin will make him relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. But if the player wants to marry Felicia himself, discourage him. This same event happens reversely if the player is a girl. 4 Hearts Proposal *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Martin (Boy Player) or Felicia (Girl Player) has 4 Hearts ONLY Felicia: Martin, here... I bought this for you. Martin: What? Let's do this somewhere more private. (At the mountaintop) Martin: Hold on a second! Could this be the legendary...? I'm really happy for this gesture, but let me take it from here! Here I go! Marry me, please! I love you, Felicia! Felicia: Marry you! Of course! Martin: You're all I think about, day and night, when I'm awake and when I sleep! I've never felt this way before, so I didn't know what it was. What I wanna say is... Stay by my side! Please! Felicia: I will. Um... so, when is the wedding? Martin: Oh, I forgot! About one week later. Is that okay? Felicia: Yes... um... let's be happy.♪ Martin: *wink* I was going to say the same word!♪ (The two blushes) 'Rival Marriage' A dream will occur upon going to bed on the 6th day, in which Martin and Felicia will ask that the player must attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into school auditorium to see Martin and Felicia's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child 30 days after any rival couple are married, the two pairing will enter the player's dream announcing that Felicia is pregnant. In Pretty Country universe, the female side of Rival Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days and then the couple appear at the player's dream again, telling that they will have a child. For Martin and Felicia, the two will have a daughter named Choco. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Academy characters Category:Bachelors Category:Males